1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to configuring a secure network infrastructure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network infrastructure devices, such as routers or switches, are deployed in various locations to implement network functions pertaining to a data network. Generally, these network infrastructure devices require custom configuration, with each network infrastructure device requiring a configuration that is suitable for its particular implementation. It is common for network infrastructure devices to be delivered to their installation location without being pre-configured for implementation. In other words, a technician at the installation location cannot simply connect the network infrastructure device to the data network and expect it to function properly. One reason for this procedure is that network infrastructure devices are generally associated with a high level of security, and technicians that are on-site at the installation location need to verify that the network infrastructure devices are operating correctly.
For this reason, the technician will typically configure the network infrastructure devices him/herself. The configuration can implemented manually, whereby the technician will load a configuration tool and then navigate through a series of configuration screen menus until the configuration is complete. Alternatively, to expedite this procedure, the custom configurations for the network infrastructure devices can be loaded onto physical media, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) sticks, and then labeled so that the technician will be able to associate each USB stick with its corresponding network infrastructure device. In this case, the custom configurations are generated in advance at a central site, which saves the technician time during the actual on-site installations. However, in a USB stick scenario, proper installation is dependent upon the USB sticks being labeled appropriately so that the technician not confuse the USB sticks and install the wrong configuration onto a network infrastructure device. Also, even if labeled appropriately, it can simply be difficult for the technician to keep track of a group of USB sticks if that technician has several installation jobs on his/her schedule.